finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji Shield
.]] '''Genji Shield' , also known as Genji or Samurai, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often a high-ranked shield that provides excellent defenses and sometimes protection from various statuses, and is generally stolen or dropped from Gilgamesh. It debuted in Final Fantasy III. It is part of the Genji equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 14 Defense, 42 Evade, 8 Weight, and resistance to Poison and Petrify. It can be found in the Lifespring Grotto, and can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy III Genji Shield is a high-ranking shield that can be found in the Cave of Shadows. The Onion Knight, Dark Knight, Freelancer, and Ninja classes can equip it. In the NES version, it provides 20 Defense, 35 Magic Defense, +5 Strength and Agility, and 19% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 18 Defense, 13 Magic Defense, and immunity to Confusion, Gradual Petrify, Petrify, Sleep, Toad, and Poison. Final Fantasy IV Genji Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 5 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, 36 Evade, and 4 Magic Evade. It can be found at Lair of the Father and is initially equipped on Kain after the events at the Giant of Babil. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D remakes, Genji Shield also provides immunity to Petrify, Toad, Mini, Pig, Blind, and Stop. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Genji Shield provides 5 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, 36% Evasion, and 4% Magic Evasion. It can be found in the Subterrane, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Genji Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 9 Defense, 50 Evade, 1 Magic Defense, 6 Weight, and immunity to Mini and Paralysis. Only one can be stolen from Gilgamesh during the fifth battle with him, at the entrance of the Interdimensional Rift. Final Fantasy VI Genji Shield is a powerful shield that provides 54 Defense, 50 Magic Defense, 20% Evasion, and 20% Magic Evasion. It can be found at Cultists' Tower, by betting the Thunder Shield in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, or stolen from Gilgamesh (GBA or later versions). It can be equipped by everyone except Umaro. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji Shield is an accessory that provides Auto-Barrier and Auto-MBarrier, absorbs all elemental attacks, and prevents all statuses. It can be obtained by impressing the Magic Pot (Mission 7-6-6). Final Fantasy X Genji Shield is an armor for Tidus, obtained when the dominant ability on any shield is Break HP Limit. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Genji Shield is a mid to high-ranked shield that requires the Genji Armor license to equip, and provides 30 Evade and 5 Magic Evade. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh during the first encounter after switching his weapon twice at a 10% chance. In the ''Zodiac versions, Genji Shield can be equipped by the Knight, Foebreaker, and Bushi. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh during the first encounter after switching his weapon twice at a 10% chance, Deathgaze (uncommon) in Trial Mode Stage 65 and Enkidu (uncommon) in Stage 94. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Genji Shield is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Elements +16%, the synthesis ability Warrior Wisdom/Warrior Spirit, and has a Capacity of 70. It can be bought from Chocolina (after patching to latest version) for 10,000 gil, Dark Matter x1, and Scarletite x2. It sells for 5,000 gil. Delicate Genji Shield is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Elements +4%, the synthesis ability Warrior Wisdom/Warrior Spirit, and has a Capacity of 30. It can be bought from Chocolina (after patching to latest version) for 5,000 gil, Genji Shield x1, Succulent Fruit x10, and Malodorous Fruit x5. It sells for 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 43% Physical Evasion. It can be stolen from Elmdore in the original PlayStation version (this is impossible in the PSP version due to him having Safeguard) or by getting it through Rendezvous mode in the PSP version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 10 Defense, 7 Magic Resistance, and 10 Evade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Genji Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 2 Attack, 5 Defense, 7 Resistance, 10 Evade, and is Holy-elemental. It can be obtained from the Bazaar through the "Exotic Armor B" set. Final Fantasy Legend II Samurai has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Edo for 26000 GP. It has 50 uses, provides a Evasion of 50%, add 99 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 22. Blocks Melee with 99% success and grants resistance to Change. Final Fantasy Legend III Samurai can be bought in Cirrus in Pureland for 18000 GP. It provides 10 defense, 12 magic defense, and grants resistance to Petri. Final Fantasy Dimensions Genji Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 14 Defense, 45 Evade, and grants immunity to Poison. Dissidia Final Fantasy Genji Shield is a level 99 shield that provides +73 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 31,920 gil, Heike's Shield, Eden's Scale x5, and Time Crystal x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Genji Shield is a level 100 shield that provides +73 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 180,320 gil, Heike's Shield, Samurai Spirit, and Giant's Dream x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Genji Shield is a heavy shield that provides 50 DEF, 25 SPR, and immunity to Instant Death. It can be bought for 100 Star Quartz from the Fat Chocobo at Duggle Village, and only one may be obtained. Gallery FF1 GBA Sprite - Genji Shield.png|Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Genji Shield FFIII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy III. Genji Shield FFIV DS Render.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Genjishield.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Genji Shield Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFX Armor - Shield 5.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Genji Shield.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Genji Shield.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Genji Shield FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Genji Shield FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Genji Shield FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Genji Shield FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Genji Shield.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Shields